1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed toward display cases, and more particularly, to an illuminated model display case which is decorated to be simulative of a building and which includes a rotating platform for rotating a displayed item.
2. History of the Related Art
The building of scale model automobiles and other items such as scale model airplanes and trains has become a very popular hobby for many individuals. Display cases are known for containing such models. An example of one known type of display case, which is marketed by AMT/Ertl Inc., is a plastic model car display case constructed of a rectangular plastic base with includes a box-like clear plastic lid. This known display does not provide any means for illuminating the displayed object other than by ambient light, nor is there provided any means to enable an observer to view all sides of the displayed object without having to walk around the case, which may be impractical when the case is displayed in a crowded room or near a wall.
In view of the limitations associated with the known devices for displaying items, particularly models, there has been a need for a new display case which includes means for illuminating the displayed item and which avoids the necessity of walking around the entire case to view all sides of the displayed item.